Trapped With Love
by toostupidforyou
Summary: Kate has to help Jack do everything because of his arm(Moth Episode). They grow closer and fall in love. JK. R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It had been 12 days since the plane crashed. No rescue and the campers on the beach were ready to give up hope. Kate had admitted that Jack was right and moved into the caves. Sayid went missing three days earlier and searching parties were still looking for him. Jack had been busy doing as much as he could with one arm and Kate mostly helped him out. Charlie mostly laid around complaining of major migraines and Locke was either hunting or talking to Charlie. They had found many fruit bearing trees and daily people went to gather more fruit for that day. Everything went in turns. Everyone had a job and everyone fulfilled that job the best they could.


	2. Chapter 1: It begins

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except in my dreams.

Jack woke up just before dawn. Kate was still asleep right beside where he used to be laying. He gently got up, careful not to use his hurt arm and tended to the fire that was slowly dieing. He put more logs on with his free arm and grabbed the makeshift pot and started to cook some of the fruit when he heard movement coming from the cave he had just left. A few moments later, Kate emerged from the cave stretching as she came out.

"Weren't you going to wake me?" she asked staring at the figure before her. By this time the sun had risen and the colors reflected off of the pool making rainbows across the ground and Kate's face.

"No I wasn't. You need your sleep. I'm glad you decided to join us at the caves," Jack replied as he struggled to stand up.

"Don't stand up! What do you need?" Kate asked as she pushed Jack back down on the log seat that he made.

"More fire wood but you're not going intro the jungle alone to get it. Now help me up and we'll go together," Jack commanded. So Kate grabbed his arm, pulled him up, and off they went.

About a half hour later they made their way back into the campsite to find Charlie and Locke sitting around the fire eating the fruit.

"Where did you to run off to?" Locke spoke first.

"To get firewood but apparently the stock has run out. We will need to go and find more. Kate and I need to eat first, though. We will also need people to go and hunt and look for more meds. Think you can round up some groups?" Jack asked once he got down to the log seat with a leaf stuffed with food in his hand.

"Sure, no problem. I can hunt with Charlie and the others can look for meds. You two can go and get firewood after you finish eating. Come on Charlie, we better start now if we are to have these by lunch," Locke said as he stood up to get his knives.

"I don't really feel like going but, thanks for the offer," Charlie said staying where he was.

"It wasn't just an offer, now get up!" Locke said more sternly then stared down at Charlie with a look of disgust and then started to walk off. Charlie got up and started to follow him into the jungle.

"Well eat up. It rained last night so finding dry wood is going to be the hard part," Jack said once he was done eating, "I'll go tell the others what they will need to do today and then we'll leave." Jack walked off leaving Kate to eat.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hopefully more will review so thanks. It will get better.


	3. Chapter 2: My past answered

Disclaimer: I own nothing, notta, zilch, zero, nil! Only in my dreams will I ever own anything.

Last Chapter: We'll eat up. It rained last night so finding dry wood is going to be the hard part," Jack said once he was done eating, "I'll go tell the others what they will need to do today and then we'll leave." Jack walked off leaving Kate to eat.

Kate finished her fruit quickly and waited for Jack to return. She was excited to spend the day with him and learn more about him and his family. In spite of that, she was sort of nervous as to if the old question would be brought up, what had she done. It wasn't really a question that could be answered in one sentence. Kate had done a lot of things. It would take her at least an hour for her to name them all. By that time, Jack would probably be bored and stop caring.

Jack came back to the fire and extended his arm down to Kate to help her up. She pushed it away saying, "Do you really want to be pulled down on top of me. With your hurt arm I would pull and you would pull and I would win." Once Kate had finished speaking, she pushed her self to her feat and started to walk into the jungle.

"Wait up!" Jack shouted and started sprinting after her.

Once he had caught up to her Kate spoke, "See, you caught up," and with that continued walking deeper into the jungle.

They spent an hour in silence as they walked in silence but, finally, Kate spoke. "What was your family like?"

"My family? I loved my mother. Nicest women you could ever meet. My dad however, was a jackass. Never did anything but tell me I was going to amount to nothing. YEAH DAD, NEVER AMOUNT TO NOTHING HUH, LOOK AT ME NOW!!! Jack yelled looking up at the canopy as he did it.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to bring up something that hurt you," Kate whispered scared.

"Huh? Oh sorry I just spaced off for a moment. I tend to do that sometimes when I think back to how life was. My father was a doctor who kept pounding in my head things like, 'You'll never be good enough. Not like me.' or 'I have the goods, you will never have what I have for I worked very hard and there is no way that you could ever work as hard as I did.' It gets me upset at times to think that my father was like that and I'm supposed to turn into him," Jack said sounding slightly embarrassed but mostly unnerved. He continued, "My father was dead. That was why I was on this plane. I was taking him back to my old home so mom could see him buried. The weird thing is, I kept seeing him walking around. I thought it was just my mind at first but then, I found his empty coffin when I found the caves," Jack said as he continued walking further into the jungle.

"You mean to say, that you think your father just got up and started living again? Don't tell me you think that Jack. That's impossible!" Kate said with urgency in her voice.

"That's not what I said! I then thought that through and came up with the answer. The coffin fell open when we landed, he fell out, and the boars found him and ate him. I at least hope that's what happened," Jack responded quickly.

The next few hours they spent in silence. Then, out of nowhere Jack said, "Run!"

Cliffhanger: dun dun dun... Hope you liked it.

Thanks to: Serindipity9: your wish is my command.

Mrs. Monoghan 123: Same goes for you and awesome name!

And all the anonymous reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: We're free at last

Disclaimer: I own nothing, notta, zilch, zero, nil! Only in my dreams will I ever own anything.

Last Chapter: The next few hours they spent in silence. Then, out of nowhere, Jack said, "Run!"

Kate took off with Jack on her tail when out of the bushes came a pack of wild boars. Kate started running harder at Jack's command but, it was all in vain. The boars could easily catch them. It was only a matter of time. They ran until they came to a mountain type structure. They started to climb as fast as they could go. They didn't stop till they got the top.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked once he had gotten his breath back.

"Yeah. Are you?" Kate responded.

"Yeah…" Jack said and all was quiet again.

After a few minutes Kate asked, "How are we going to get down. It looks as if the boars aren't leaving anytime soon and, even if they did leave, it's a long drop down. If we tried to jump we'd surely break an arm or leg."

"I know," Jack said and went into this trance look.

"I've got it!" Jack said after a while. "When the boars leave, I'll use the foot spaces to climb down and then you'll jump and I'll catch you before you hit the ground."

"That's interesting but, they don't look like they're going to leave any time soon," Kate said with a look of concern on her face.

"I know but, if you stay still and act like you are dead, they should get bored and leave," Jack said as he pointed down at the boars and then to the path in the jungle.

"Whatever," Kate said. Jack just stared at her and shook his head.

They took turns watching that night to make sure that the boars left. Finally, around 3 am they left.

"Hey, Kate, wake up!! The boars have left. We should probably start heading back now. I'll go down first and then you jump. Wait until I tell you," Jack said as quietly as possible. He started to make his way back down the boulder when his foot slipped and he slid to the next foot hole. He made it to the bottom and then yelled up to Kate. "Okay come on down."

Kate started to slide down when she felt Jack grab a hold of her leg. "Would you give me warning before you do that?" she asked with the sound of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry but if I hadn't of stopped you, you would have slid and hit your leg on that part that sticks out and it would have been scraped pretty badly. I don't have anything to stop the bleeding or sterilize it. I thought that I would prevent it from happening!" Jack said with a slight shake in his voice.

"Sorry I snapped at you," Kate said truly sounding sorry. "So, which way did we come from?"

A/N: Another cliffhanger. Sorry about the long wait but school has kept me very busy. I'm going to try and write more often but, that may not happen. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
